Toa Mahri
The Toa Mahri are the former Toa Inika, transformed into sea-dwelling heroes by the Kanohi Ignika. After being changed into amphibious beings by Matoro using the Mask of Life, they became guardians of Metru Nui, which they later left to work in the rebellion against Teridax. History Mahri Nui After the events on Voya Nui, Axonn opened a secret passage for the Toa to descend through, known as [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], so the Toa could pursue the Mask of Life. When journeying down ''"The Cord", the Toa Inika fought against the Zyglak, and in the midst of the battle, a 300 Feet Mutant Venom Eel began to squeeze "The Cord" and make cracks in it. The Inika exited through a crack and into the cold waters of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]], where they transformed into their current forms, due to a large explosion of light and energy from the Ignika. Their Kanohi and Toa Tools were likewise transformed into new forms with different abilities. The Toa in their new forms later fought the mutant Venom Eel, which Hewkii defeated by using his new Kanohi to send the eel crashing down to the seafloor. Having been transformed, the Toa spotted the underwater city of Mahri Nui where they encountered the city's Matoran. At first, the Matoran of Mahri Nui were skeptical of these Toa due to their goal of obtaining the Ignika, a goal the Barraki had in common, and refused to let them into their underwater city. In order to gain their trust, the Toa split up. Matoro was to stay with Defilak to negotiate, and the rest were sent to defeat thousands of Keras crabs which the Barraki Carapar was leading in the Fields of Air, to provide their trustworthiness. After Hahli negotiated for Carapar's army's withdrawal, Idris reported to Defilak that the Toa Mahri appeared to be partners with the Barraki. As a consequence, the Matoran turned on Matoro, who was forced to flee, but was quickly captured by Hydraxon, jailer of ''"The Pit" who was convinced that all inhabitants of the ocean were former inmates. The robotic guardian Maxilos, controlled by Makuta Teridax, freed the Toa when Hydraxon had left. Matoro then followed Teridax into the ruin of the inner Pit, where he was forced to reanimate the corpse of Toa Mangai Tuyet using his mask. While traveling to a meeting place with Makuta Icarax with Tuyet, whose body reportedly contained shards of an artifact called the Nui Stone which Teridax coveted, the pair was attacked by Karzahni. After a swift battle, Teridax emerged victorious, and the Maker left even more insane than before. Shortly afterward, Icarax gave the Staff of Artakha to Teridax, who had plans of recreating the Nui Stone with it. However, Brutaka intervened and provoked a fight, during which Matoro fled. Meanwhile at the Fields of Air, the other Toa Mahri were captured by the Barraki. The Barraki imprisoned the Toa in caves and stationed Rahi from their armies to guard them. The Toa each managed to escape their caves and began looking around. Here, Hewkii and Nuparu discovered an artillery room of the Barraki and stole the Cordak Blasters from it. The pair ran into the rest of the group and gave them each a Cordak Blaster, and Kongu decided the replace his melee weapon with a second blaster. The team then returned to Mahri Nui, where Hahli proved they were on the Matoran's side, and Defilak, convinced that the Toa Mahri were going to fight the Barraki and defend the sunken city, gave them the name "Toa Mahri". After some discussion, the Toa split up to search for the Mask of Life, each encountering the Barraki who believed that the Toa had stolen the mask. After managing to evade their adversaries, all the Toa except Hahli returned to Mahri Nui. There they spoke to Defilak once again and, noticing Hahli's absence, left the city for the place where she had been last seen, finding her weakened after a battle with Hydraxon and Mantax, in which the Barraki obtained the Ignika, about which she informed her fellow Toa. .]] Matoro also informed the Toa that in order to save Mata Nui's life, they had to destroy ''"The Cord" to send Voya Nui back to it's former position, but it would destroy Mahri Nui on the way. With this information, the Toa had the Matoran evacuate their city, and then took them to the caves under Voya Nui for protection. On their way there, the Toa were ambushed by the mutated Piraka, who threatened to kill all of the Matoran if the Toa did not surrender. The Toa Mahri prepared to fight, but suddenly, both the Toa and Piraka were knocked unconscious by a mysterious blast of Electricity. After they awoke, the Toa learned that the blast came from Axonn, who then led them to a cave that contained the Toa Terrain Crawler. They used the Rahi to quickly go back down "The Cord". After a ferocious battle with the Barraki and Hydraxon, the Toa then destroyed "The Cord" with their Cordak Blasters. The Toa Mahri obtained the Kanohi Ignika and rushed to reach the destination of Voya Nui in order to use, when the Great Spirit Mata Nui died. Matoro decided to use the Kanohi to bring back Mata Nui while the others risked their lives to try and buy Matoro time, battling the Barraki and their forces to prevent them from pursuing Matoro, an attempt that proved to be nearly suicidal. Matoro managed to get into the universe core, Karda Nui, before Voya Nui covered the hole to Karda Nui, and then he used the Ignika, sacrificing his life in the process. However, during his last moments as an individual, he teleported the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui, where they became amphibious by the power of Matoro and the Ignika. As a result, they took up duties as protectors of the city therein. Metru Nui The Kardas Dragon eventually reached Metru Nui, and faced the Toa Mahri in battle once again. The team defeated the dragon and captured it, storing the beast safely within the Archives. Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, and Kongu, concerned about the disappearance of Takanuva, left to search for him, though they were unable to locate him. When they returned, they encountered the Toa Hagah, who told them that they had come to destroy the Coliseum. The Mahri refused to allow them to do so, not knowing that the Hagah were intent on finding Makuta Teridax in an area accessible only by tunneling through the foundations of the Coliseum. After a pitched battle, the two teams of Toa joined forces to stop a rampaging Rahi beast, and afterward worked together to lift the Coliseum so that the Hagah could pursue Teridax. The Mahri offered to go with them, but Toa Norik asked them to remain behind in case Teridax escaped, leaving the Mahri to return the Coliseum to its' resting place once the Hagah had sealed the tunnel behind them. Soon after, Helryx sent Johmak to Metru Nui, who told them to use the Heart of the Visorak on the volcanic Isle of Artidax. The team split up, leaving Hewkii and Kongu behind in Metru Nui while Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu headed to Artidax. As the two Toa remaining in Metru Nui walked back toward the Coliseum, Johmak rematerialized behind them and knocked them unconscious. Upon arriving at Artidax, Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu discovered that Takadox had escaped and was on the island as well. Takadox used his hypnotic powers to keep them on the island, while he escaped on their ship. As the Visorak crawled up the beach onto the island, Jaller heard the voice of Teridax in his mind, and then a small jolt of pain. This snapped him out of Takadox's trance, and he quickly woke up Nuparu and Hahli. The trio fled into the Silver Sea as Artidax's volcano began to erupt. They barely escaped, and then began to make their way back to Metru Nui. They made it back and joined in the battle being waged there against the Brotherhood of Makuta along with Hewkii, Kongu, and the Order of Mata Nui. Soon after, the Toa joined in the celebration of Mata Nui's awakening, but were interrupted by Teridax, who had taken over Mata Nui's body. Teridax's Reign With Teridax's announcement of his domination of the universe, the Toa Mahri joined with the other Toa in combating the Makuta's forces, seeking to destabilize his regime. At one point, they faced off against the Skakdi warlord Nektann and an army of Zirahk. The Order of Mata Nui eventually contacted the Toa Mahri, and sent them to investigate whether other Skakdi tribes were going to ally with Teridax as Nektann had. Infiltrating the base of one warlord on the Isle of Zakaz, the Toa silently observed an assembly of Skakdi, who proclaimed their superiority as a race, and rejected Teridax as a leader. The Skakdi then dropped a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a being from the species of Stelt laborers, and the remaining Piraka who had gone missing into a cylinder of Energized Protodermis. A fused creature then emerged out of the vat. The being pronounced to all present that they would feed him and in return receive a gift. As it began this process and the Skakdi surrounded it, the Mahri became entranced by the creature and, under its' hypnotic effects, relished in following the being's command. Spherus Magna After Teridax was defeated, they emerged from the Matoran Universe with the Skakdi and golden being. They traveled throughout Spherus Magna, eventually arriving on the shores of Aqua Magna, where the golden being created a fortress out of thin air on the nearby cliffs. Members Appearances .]] *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' BIONICLE: Toa Mahri *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Command Toa Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hahli'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Kongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Nuparu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Matoro'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Toa Teams